


Home

by FancyPantsDylan



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyPantsDylan/pseuds/FancyPantsDylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post 513 – Brian and Justin arrive home and Brian decides to wake Justin up with a blow job</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current location:**| [Work although not working ;)](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=Work%20although%20not%20working%20%3B%29)  
---|---  
**Current mood:**|   
artistic  
**Entry tags:**|   
[ficlet](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/tag/ficlet), [pairing: brian/justin](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/tag/pairing:%20brian/justin), [qaf](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/tag/qaf), [rating: nc-17](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/tag/rating:%20nc-17)  
  
  
_**Home**_  
**Title:** Home  
**Author:** [](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/profile)[**fancypantsdylan**](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/)

**Pairing:** Brian/Justin  
**Word Count:** 672  
**Summary:** post 513 – Brian and Justin arrive home and Brian decides to wake Justin up with a blow job  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Beta:** [](http://positive-pat.livejournal.com/profile)[**positive_pat**](http://positive-pat.livejournal.com/)  
**Disclaimer:** Brian and Justin belong to Cowlip and Showtime, I just play with them. No profit made on use of characters.  
**A/N:** Third in a series of ficlets, the others you can find here: [Coming to get you](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/24621.html#cutid1), [Waiting ](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/37142.html#cutid1)

 

I pull into the driveway at Britin and look over at Justin who is sound asleep. I wonder whether I should wake him, he looks so peaceful, but my need for him is too great. Smiling wickedly I reach over and undo his seat belt, he's always been so safety conscious. The belt slides back into the holder and I pull Justin slightly towards me. Turning on the courtesy light to get a better look at what I'm dealing with here.

Most people would just have woken Justin and taken this indoors, but somehow seeing him look so angelic – how wrong that assumption is – I know I can't wait any longer. It amazes me how much I want him, it's been less than 12 hours since we last fuck, a quickie before we left New York, and yet I was ready for him again not 10 miles out of the city.

Opening the buttons on his jacket and then a couple on his shirt, I run my hands over as much skin as I can reach, tweaking the nipple ring he still has. I smile. The first time I saw it, god I'd never tell him, but it turned me on so much, now it's just a reminder of everything he's done for me. Turning his face towards me, I gently kiss his lips, not wanting to wake him up too soon.

He sighs in his sleep, his body instinctively turning towards me. I reach between his legs and pull the zipper on his cargo pants, I'm really going to have to have a strong talk to him about clothes, especially now he's back for good. The cheeky twat has gone commando and I pull his prick out from his pants and slide one hand up and down a couple of times before reaching further behind and squeezing his balls. He twitches and moans, not quite ready to wake up.

Bending as far as I can without doing myself a serious injury on the gear shift I swallow him whole. God the taste is mind blowing, can't believe I didn't stop along the way to do this. I swipe my tongue up along the vein underneath and lick up any pre-cum leaking from the tip. Ah he stirs, his breathing is becoming shallower, one heartier suck and he's moaning, his eyes twitch under his lids and he moans 'Brian', before opening those baby blues and smiling smugly at me.

"Good morning Sunshine," I say pulling off his prick with a slurping sound.

"Brian," he whines, pulling on my hair, trying to get me to swallow him again. I oblige, I'm feeling in a generous mood and quite honestly I know once we're inside he'll do his utmost to return the favor. I may even get a rim job out of him for this.

I deep throat him, sucking hard on his prick making him groan above me, god I love the sounds that come out of his mouth, they're so dirty. I fondle his balls, stimulating him further, they start to draw up, I pull off slightly, ready to take everything he's willing to give, suddenly he climaxes, shooting his load deep down my throat.

I pull myself off, wipe my face on the side of my sleeve and smile, god I'm hard, but I can wait. I'm going to fuck him into the mattress, good thing I brought a new one recently. Leaning over him, I tuck him back in, zipping him up and doing a few buttons up. Opening the van door, I get out, go round the passenger side and drag a very sated Justin out. We make it inside, I check for messages, 'Yes Michael I'm fine,' I sigh listening to him wonder where the fuck I am. Time enough for that later. We'll stop by the Diner and Debbie can gush over her Sunshine.

For now, it's time to fuck and I plan to be buried deep within Justin's ass as soon as I drag him upstairs.


End file.
